


March 19, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My cash is gone, but you're happy,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he smiled with her.





	March 19, 2006

I never created DC canon.

''My cash is gone, but you're happy,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he smiled with her and the new kitten she held.

THE END


End file.
